On Dragons, Bludgers, and Diamond Rings, Part 2
by Newton Ransom
Summary: Part 1 doesn't exist on this site yet. AU, non-compliant OOTP. It's the classic estranged child of the notorious...Don't want to give it away too much. Just having fun when I wrote this, don't know if it's going anywhere.


**A**/**N: **The title pretty much sums it up. Charlie's my favorite Weasley, so I decided to write involving him. This is set during Order of the Pheonix, but it's non-compliant, to the extreme. I'm not sure where it's going, it's just an idea I had I started working with. Brynn is from another story of mine that I haven't posted yet. That would be ODBDR part 1, which doesn't exist in entirety yet. You meet Avignon, who mentioned in here a little, in that story, too, whenever I get around to posting it. This is AU, so in order for it to work, Sirius has to be a few years older than he's supposed to be, and Charlie isn't as married to his job as JK Rowling suggests. In this fic, you get to see the many mental/emotion sides of Sirius Black. The main character, my OC Brynn, is pretty much me made into a Harry Potter character. I'm in love with Charlie Weasley, I'm the estranged child of Sirius Black, and I play Quidditch. Um, Everyone but Brynn, Avignon, and Valerie are Rowling's. Reviews will be appreciated.

* * *

"So how are you and Brynn?" The air around the dinner table became suddenly tense as Arthur spoke up. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Molly all stopped their conversations to watch Arthur and Charlie.

"We're fine Dad," said Charlie.

"I don't like how fast you two are moving." Molly added her two cents in.

"Mum, we're not moving too fast. I've known her since I was fourteen! We're not rushing things!" Charlie's ears were quickly turning red.

"We're just looking out for you, Charlie. I think she's too young for you. It's reckless of you. I think she should get a real job."

"She has a real job!" Charlie defended.

"Quidditch isn't a real job! It's a game. It's a hobby!" Molly's voice was getting shrill.

"She's getting paid, more than me I might add, to play Quidditch. I'm not sure what your definition is, but I'm pretty sure that's a job."

"For now. What happens if she gets hurt? What happens if she can't play? What happens if someone better comes along? Then what?" Molly was standing now.

"Then she'll get a different job. She got plenty of OWLS and NEWTs, she's got plenty of skills. It won't be a problem for her. Even the Chudley Cannons get paid well, and everyone knows they're the worst team in the league, so if her performance on the field gets sloppy, chances are, she'll still be getting paid."

"Arthur, back me up!" Molly was out of points.

"She's just a kid, she doesn't know anything about responsibility or..."Charlie cut Arthur off.

"She's only four years younger than me. She's been through alot and she's more mature than half the people her age. She's more responsible than you think. You can't judge her, you don't even know her!"

"That's only because you've never offered to introduce us," Molly said.

"Because I knew you guys would react like this! You want to meet her, fine! I'll bring her around tomorrow for dinner. But Mum, please, be civilized."

"I will be."

Sirius spoke up for the first time. "It's my house, so is anyone going to bother to ask me if she can come around?"

"Sorry Sirius, mate. Would it be alright if I brought my girlfriend around for dinner tomorrow?"Charlie asked.

"Maybe. Who is she?" He said nastily. His disposition had been bitter since September, when Harry had gone back to school.

"Her name's Brynn, but everyone calls her Brody," was Charlie's introduction.

"Brody?" Tonks asked.

"Well, yeah. It started off as Rody, short for her last name, but it got lost in translation and became Brody," Charlie explained.

"What's her last name?"

"Roderick."

"No way! Her mom's not Avignon Roderick, the chaser for Scotland, is she?" Tonks question was meet by a loud bang. Sirius, who had been leaning back in his chair, let it fall back to all fours.

"Merlin's Beard," was Remus's first input to the conversation.

" You know what, Charlie?," Sirius said suddenly, a big smile across his face. "Bring her."

"Wow, Sirius. Why the sudden change of heart?" asked Charlie.

"Remus? Would you?" Sirius asked.

"She's his daughter." Remus clarified.

"Well, what are the odds?" said Arthur in awe.

"I never knew you had a kid, Sirius," Molly said.

* * *

"Remus, don't." He had cornered Sirius in the kitchen after everyone had gone to bed. He knew what speech was coming.

"No, Sirius. You're not getting out of this one. Tomorrow Brynn is coming for dinner and you're going to get to know her. You've had 14 years to evade your duties as a father. Now you're going to make up for it."

"I'm not trying to not be a father. I'm trying to be the best father I can be, by not imposing myself on their lives. They are better off without me, without a father they have to be ashamed of."

"They have no reason to be ashamed of you."

"Really? What child wants a criminal as a father? Can you imagine how much they'd get harassed if it was out in the open who their father is? Tomorrow morning I'm telling Charlie I've changed my mind."

"No, your not. What if she wants to see you again? How can you tell her no? And what about Avignon and Valerie?"

"Avignon could never forgive me for what I've done. She loved Lily. It's my fault she's dead. And Valerie? She's better off never knowing her father."

"Stop it. Avignon understands. I've stayed in touch with her over the years. I explained to her how Peter was the traitor. She'll forgive you Sirius. She still loves you, I promise. If you just tried, everything will be fine. And you don't know what you're missing with Valerie. Avignon named me godfather. I've watched her grow-up. She's becoming a lovely young woman. She's just like you were when we were kids."

Sirius shook his head. He had no argument left, but still didn't want to give in.

"Stop being a coward." The anger was rising in Remus's voice.

"How dare you!" Sirius bellowed. He drew his wand.

Remus cast a shield charm between them. "You can't hide from the truth! You have no legitimate reason not to reconnect with your family. You're making up excuses to hide the fact that you're scared."

Sirius forgot about the wand in his hand and lunged at Remus.

"_Impedimenta!_" Sirius was knocked back. Before he could lunge at Remus again the kitchen door opened. Charlie came in, dressed in a traveling cloak.

"Sirius, Remus. I was hoping you guys were still awake. I went up to Scotland, to personally invite Brody for tomorrow, and I talked to her mom. She told me that your her godfather, Remus. Is that right?" Charlie asked. He seemed nervous and unsure of what he was saying.

"Yes. Why?" Remus answered.

"I was wondering if I could ask, both of you, really, if I could...This is harder than I thought. I was wondering if, tomorrow, at dinner..." He stopped, took a deep breath and tried again. "I already have her mom's blessing, and I haven't said anything to my parents, but, could I...Could I have your blessing? Can I ask for Brynn's hand in marriage?"

Both Sirius and Remus looked shocked. "You guys are young still. Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Remus skeptically.

Charlie nodded.

"You're a good man, Charlie. I'm sure you can take better care of her than I have. You have my blessing," Sirius said, a bigger smile on his face than Remus had seen in a long time.

"Thank you, Sirius. Remus?"

Remus nodded, not sure of what words to use.

"Thank you guys, so much. I won't do her any harm. You have my word. But I need to get back before she realizes I'm missing." He left and Sirius and Remus had forgotten about their previous argument.

"Did that really just happen?" Sirius asked Remus.

"I'm honestly not sure."


End file.
